


i was born to love you

by GalaxyOfMe



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: 3 am bickering in a hotel room they're staying in while on the run, Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Edamura Makoto Swears A Lot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, laurent is a hopeless romantic and i will die on this hill, only by a bit though, or at least the closest thing they can be to domestic:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOfMe/pseuds/GalaxyOfMe
Summary: Makoto and Laurent talk about where their relationship stands.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 36
Kudos: 508





	i was born to love you

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics are from i was born to love you by freddie mercury bc all his songs are legally required to be edaurent songs.

* * *

**_so take a chance with me_ **

**_let me romance with you_ **

**_i'm caught in a dream_ **

**_and my dreams come true_ **

**_so hard to believe_ **

**_this is happening to me_ **

**_an amazing feeling_ **

**_comin' through_ **

* * *

“Hey, Edamame.”

Makoto gave a disgruntled groan.

“Edamaaaameeee.”

“ _Mmmgghng_.”

“I’m going to lose all the blood in my arm and leg if you don’t wake up right now. If they lose circulation you have to pay for them.” There was a hand shaking his side.

Makoto opened his eyes the tiniest bit and saw Laurent’s bright blue ones staring right at him.

“Aw, you’re too adorable.” A hand ruffled his hair.

“ _Mmg_ , fuck you,” Makoto murmured eloquently, rubbing at his eyes.

“Ah, there he is.” A pair of lips pressed against his forehead. He scrunched up his face. “Morning, grumpy. Please get off me.”

Makoto struggled around a bit and found that Laurent’s arm was indeed under the weight of his torso and their legs were indeed tangled up in each other. He wiggled more till he could move freely. They sat up on Laurent’s side of the bed.

“I feel like shit. Why did we stay up all night?” Makoto grumbled. Laurent raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Ugh, not like that, asshole. You were fucking there. Anyway, we spent all night losing those guys. What did you get us into this time?”

“Hey, it wouldn’t be interesting if I told you, now would it?”

“That’s- Your partner shouldn’t be left in the dark, you fucking moron!”

“Aw, you called me your ‘partner’. Are you allergic to the word husband or something?”

Makoto sputtered. “We’re not married.”

“ _Yet_.”

“Shut up. At least propose first.”

“I’m pretty sure I did. Just last night, actually. And you said yes.”

_Huh._

_That_ did _, happen didn’t it?_

“No, _that_ wasn’t a proposal,” Makoto denied. Laurent was giving him a way-too-smug smirk and he hated how confident he looked right now.

“How so?”

“You didn’t have a ring.”

“And?”

“We were being _shot at_.”

“And you still said yes. Oh, weren’t you the one who kissed me first too? I didn’t think you had the guts.”

“Heat of the moment. It doesn’t count when I think I’m going to die.”

“Oh, so what was that heartfelt confession? If I remember it was something along the lines of…” Laurent cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, mocking Makoto. “Oh, Laurent, you’re a fucking idiot! Now I’m going to kiss you! Also I love you! Fucking stupid idiot!”

Makoto coughed. “I did _not_ say that!”

“Close enough, mon cheri. And then I said ‘will you marry me?’ and you said ‘yes’. I can’t make it much clearer than that.”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“Fine.” Laurent stood up, cleared his throat, then got on one knee. Makoto felt his face heat up. Laurent pulled a silver ring out of his pocket. Makoto’s eyes widened. He stood up so fast he was a bit lightheaded.

“Woah, woah!”

“Edamam-” Laurent coughed. “Edamura Makoto, I spent years convincing myself that I could never love anyone again. I was afraid of being vulnerable, but you made me _want_ to be vulnerable. I don’t think there’s anyone I’d rather spend my life with, so will you marry me?”

 _Jesus christ_ , Makoto thought.

“Yes,” he said instead. Laurent beamed. _I regret all my decisions._ “Um, I mean!” Laurent was starting to laugh now. “I mean- hold on!”

“Uh, uh, uh.” Laurent wagged a finger. “No take backs.”

Makoto groaned. The worst part was that he meant it. “Can I file for divorce?”

“Not till after we’re married. Maybe we’ll just have to have a life-long engagement then. Fiance still has a nice ring to it.” Laurent sat on his knees on the floor. “You also have a nice ring now.” He held out the silver ring to Makoto. He took it in his palm and glared at it.

“You didn’t steal this, did you?”

“I would _never_.” Makoto rolled his eyes. “It’s fake.”

“What?!”

Laurent let out a breathy laugh. Makoto’s face got warmer and he was having stupid-ass heart palpitations. _Can I really deal with this for an entire lifetime?_ He wrapped a fist around the ring.

“Kidding. Not stolen, not fake. Look, I’ve got the same one.” He reached around his neck and brought out an identical silver ring on a black string. _Wait…_

Makoto kneaded his eyebrows and stared. “Don’t you- what happened to Doroth-”

Laurent shrugged. “Sold it.”

“ _Sold it_ ? Wasn’t it super important? Why would-”  
  
“I was stuck on Dorothy for five years.” Laurent’s voice was stern. He looked at the new ring in his hand like he was looking at his reflection in a mirror. Makoto decided to keep quiet for a bit. “That ring was just a reminder of that time in my life. I know that she would have wanted me to be in love again and… _be_ loved again. I don’t love her any less without some material possession and I certainly don’t love her less because I love you. It’s just time I stop blaming myself for falling for you. God, anyone would. It’s just some sort of tiny miracle you fell for me too.”

Makoto felt like he was dreaming. _Is this… honesty? From_ Laurent _?_ “What’s with the sentimentality all of a sudden?”

Laurent’s dumb smirk returned. “Would you rather me say ‘Oh, you accepted my marriage proposal! No big deal’?”

“Idiot, you know what I mean.”

Laurent wrapped the string back around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. “Do I really, though? In fact, could you repeat your answer. I don’t think I heard it well enough.”

 _Brat,_ Makoto thought fondly. “Oh my god. Shut the fuck up.”

Laurent gave his best puppy eyes. “Pretty please.”

“Fuck off, I’m not repeating myself.”

“So you really mean it?”

“Why did I accept again? It’s a mystery.”

“No, no mystery. It’s because you _love_ me.”

“Yet another mystery.”

“Here’s another mystery: what do you want for breakfast? I could cook up something. They’ve got the supplies.”

“God, please no. I’ve seen you cook before. I don’t want to get food poisoning.”

“Rude. For your information, mon amour, I burned those pancakes on _purpose_.”

Makoto rolled his eyes.

“Hotel food it is,” Laurent let in. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. “You can order.”

Makoto unclasped his hand with the ring in it and picked it up with his other.

_I almost thought he was joking and said yes pretty easily, but Laurent is taking this pretty seriously, huh?_

He slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. A perfect fit.

_Maybe I’m taking this pretty seriously too._

* * *

**_i was born to love you_ **

**_with every single beat of my heart_ **

**_yes, i was born to take care of you, honey_ **

**_every single day of my life_ **

* * *

“How’d you get the exact measurements of my finger?”

“Irrelevant. Next question.”

“Does this mean you’ll finally stop calling me Edamame?”

“Absolutely not. Wait… Am I… _Laurent Edamame_?!”

“...You should stick to answering questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just want these two to get married and to keep traveling around the world together doing crimes and to go down in history as the best confidence men of all time and be called “heterosexual life partners who devoted their entire lives to each other” by historians. is that too much to ask for?
> 
> i tried to keep this as in-character as possible, but that's kinda hard to do when we don't even know laurent's backstory yet um. if this becomes irrelvant on september 20 i'll just add the canon divergence tag.
> 
> thank you to iinsert-username for beta-reading this fic as per usual!! you're the best.
> 
> writblr is treeing-idiot and main tumblr where i scream about great pretender is galaxy-of-me.


End file.
